Never Too Late
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Takes place 5 years after new moon supposing bella never jumped off the cliff and edward never went to volterra. Takes place 5 years after New Moon, supposing Bella never jumped off the cliff and Edward never went to Volterra. BxE. Some JxB : .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's my first Twilight fanfic. All rights belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing around for my own enjoyment. Please be honest in your reviews and feel free to tell me that I'm out of my element here. Oh and this story IS Bella/Edward, I promise. : ) **

* * *

BPOV

Jessica and Angela had done my hair. Sue Clearwater had taken care of the decorations. Renee bought me the beautiful dress. What more could a twenty-two year old bride ask for? But then I heard Angela's mother playing the wedding march and my mind drifted elsewhere to a place it hadn't been in nearly four years.

Edward. I had always thought it would be _him_ at the end of the aisle in a black tuxedo looking more like a god than anyone had the right to. I thought it would be _his_ remarkably enchanting topaz eyes that would offer me comfort as I clumsily walked to the altar on Charlie's arm. _His_ crooked smile leading me to his arms. _His_ velvet soft voice saying 'I do' and _his_ lips on mine at the minister's cue. But the events that took place on my birthday five years ago changed everything.

At first, I was lost beyond comprehension. Nothing had meaning and my life was a hollow pit of darkness. Until my own personal sun rose and I found love again. Sure, it wasn't the same deep connection I had shared with Edward but it was love and it made me whole again. Well, as whole as I could ever be.

Somehow, with everything I had, I pushed thoughts of my once vampire lover and focused on what I was about to do. As I emerged with Charlie and began walking, I saw my Jacob, my sun, waiting for me at the altar, a goofy grin on his face. Some things would never change and for that I was grateful. Jacob had always been my best friend and I loved him so much. Without him, I wasn't sure there'd be a Bella right now. I would have wasted away until there was nothing left. I smiled genuinely as he took my hand and we said our vows.

I was officially Bella Black. Strange to think of myself that way. Before he left, I had always fantasized someday becoming Bella Cullen but then I realized it was foolish to entertain such notions. He was gone and he certainly wasn't coming back. Besides, with Jacob, I could stay human. Yes, he was a werewolf but we could still be together. The only thing that worried me was the whole imprinting ordeal.

I had seen what Sam's imprinting on Emily had done to Leah and I did not want to end up like her. Although Jacob reassured me each and every day that nothing, not even a werewolf love spell, could ever change how he felt about me, I had my doubts. Were he ever to find that girl, the one that held him to this earth and was the core of his existence, he would leave me. I wasn't sure I could take it if another man I loved left me.

The reception party was actually enjoyable. Charlie, Quil, Embry, and even Sam had the honor to dance with the bride but Jacob soon grew a little jealous and requested that no one else interrupt him and his new wife. When I looked into Jacob's puppy dog eyes, I saw nothing but love and joy emanating from them. It made the whole dancing thing not so horrible. I enjoyed myself. I was surrounded by friends and family and I knew that with this commitment, I wouldn't be required to isolate myself from them. Things would stay the same except for the fact that I was now a part of the Black family as much as the Swan family. Charlie, Renee, and even Phil were emotional and Jacob and I left for the airport to go on our honeymoon.

After pestering him enough, Jacob told me that we were going to rent a beach house in Brazil for the week and tour some of the big cities like Sao Paulo and Rio de Janeiro. I was excited. I had never been out of the country before and I had a feeling it would be an amazing trip.

On the plane, while Jacob slept, I was able to think about my life and the course it had taken. Amazing how things can change in the course of a year. In the course of a week, even. Last week, Jacob and I were engaged and now we were married. A week before Edward left, we were great. The perfect couple. A week later… _Oh, stop it, Bella. He doesn't care anymore. Why are you still so hung up on him?_

It was time to let him go. I glanced over at Jacob's sleeping form and felt a few stray tears escape my eyes. He had saved me. The least I could do was not let him know how the truth. Just how much I wished in my heart that it was Edward next to me and his last name with mine.

Disgusted with myself, I turned away and asked the flight attendant for a sleeping mask, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

We arrived soon after I woke up and Jacob seemed to notice my thoughts were elsewhere. He kept looking at me, pure concern evident in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella? You're so quiet." he said, gently stroking my face.

I smiled but I was certain it didn't reach my eyes. "I'm fine, Jake. It's just a really long flight. I'll feel better once I get some fresh air." I replied, stretching my arms and yawning.

"Well, I hope so." he whispered, leaning over me to kiss my forehead.

It still astonished me just how mature Jacob was. He was still two years younger than me and I used to think of him as that lanky fifteen year old boy but he was a man now. And he cared. He really did care whether or not I was happy. I sometimes wonder if he never did imprint on me and failed to mention it. Based on how he had described the phenomenon, it sure seemed like it.

When we arrived at the beach house, the bed was covered with roses and I knew what was expected of me. Jacob had been wanting to make love to me since I had voiced my love for him. I knew how long he had waited for this moment. However, by the time he got my shoes off, I wrapped my arms around my waste, exactly the same way I did whenever I thought about the Cullens. I could feel myself breaking apart. It was crazy how real it felt. I thought I'd gone back in time because the pain of losing _him_ was as fresh as if he had broken my heart yesterday. I started to cry and Jacob wrapped his big arms around me muttering words of comfort but nothing could comfort me. He must have thought I was afraid of the act of love which bothered me. At one time, there was nothing I wanted more only it was with someone else. Someone far from being the warm, human boy now holding me tight.

And at this moment, I truly despised myself. I was the incarnation of the word 'maneater'. I was hurting him and I knew it but I really couldn't bring myself to give a damn. After all these years, I still loved Edward. I still heard his voice. I still longed for his touch and there was nothing Jacob or anyone else could do to changed that. I do not know how I managed to keep it hidden all these years. I wanted Edward back and not having him in my life was killing me.

Jacob left once the tears stopped and I fell asleep. I was emotionally drained. When I woke up, the sun was nearly setting and I decided to explore the beach. I didn't know the name of it but it was beautiful, just breaking out the jungle. I was a bit afraid of whatever animals might lurk there but I knew Jacob would protect me. As if by magic, something I had grown to believe in whole-heartedly, I heard the leaves rustling.

EPOV

Another day of nothingness. Just a bleak existence. My only joy was found in the weekly hunts. There were plenty of panthers here and I had grown to like them even more than mountain lions. Today was my day to hunt and I decided to go up the coast through the jungle. The sun was still out but no one would be out here to see me.

As I ran, my thoughts wandered to Bella. The pain came like with the force of a rapid river clouding all my senses and I stopped in my tracks, sitting beneath a palm tree. Bella… My beautiful Bella. Five years. How I've managed, I have no idea. I wanted to go back but I had made her a promise and I intended to keep it. She would have a normal human life. How old would she be now? Twenty-two. A real woman. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought of the lovely shade of red her cheeks would turn whenever I kissed her and how her heart would flutter. I truly missed that. I missed it more than anything.

Of course, I never stopped loving her. How could I? She was the entire reason for my existence. I could not be without her. Life would have no meaning for me and I would soon take care of that. After all, nothing like Bella and myself had ever existed. How could I just-…

No. It couldn't be. I dared to take another breath and the wonderful smell of freesia overtook me causing the burning in my throat to worsen. It was so sweet, so tempting, so Bella. But how could it be? She was in Forks. She had to be. There was no way she would have come here. Why would Bella come to Brazil? Unless she had spoken to Alice or something.

But it was definitely her. I could hear her heartbeat quicken as I made my way through the leaves. The noise was frightening her, as it should. I could have been a panther for all she knows. Slowly, I revealed myself and stared into the big brown eyes of Bella Swan. Only something was off. Something shiny on her left hand caught my attention and I realized that it was a wedding ring.

Still, nothing could keep me from taking in just how gorgeous she looked. The years had done nothing to her beauty. She was so beautiful but… what was this? There were tears in her eyes? No, I could not take the sight of tears on her lovely face. So I did the unthinkable. I approached her and pulled her into my arms as if the last five years had not taken place. As if Jasper had never attacked her. As if not a damn thing mattered but the two of us together again.

"Bella…" I whispered as she wrapped her arms around me as well, sobbing into my chest. "How I've missed you."

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? I didn't want to make it too long in case you end up not liking it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Thank you all sooo much for your amazingly sweet reviews! I'm so happy that you guys are liking this so far and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Diaclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am obviously NOT her or else I would not be here on FAN . :)

* * *

As much as I wanted to believe the vision in front of me was real, I couldn't. But the rock solid feel of his cold marble body was the icing on the cake. It was Edward. He was looking at me with his onyx eyes and I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks. The sun was barely over the horizon but his skin still sparkled like I remembered. The epitome of perfect. I cried even harder when his arms came around me and I heard his beautiful voice after so long.

I sobbed into his chest and he murmured words of comfort to me. My mind was full of questions but I was far too incoherent to ask them. Why was he here and more importantly, why was he acting as if… I forced myself to think it. As if he still loved me. In that moment, I felt the pieces of my heart reconnect and I could breathe again. I was alive.

When I felt his lips kiss my hair, I was content. I could die at that very moment without an inch of regret and with a big smile on my face. Edward. Just his name brought chills to my spine. I pulled back the tears and leaned away from him to study his chiseled features. After all, I did not know how long he would stay. One minute he could just up and run into the forest leaving me breathless and broken. But I knew he wouldn't do that.

Reluctantly, I reached out to touch the cool skin of his face, feeling the smooth marble texture cool my fingertips. "Edward." I managed to choke out. "Is it…?"

"Yes." he whispered, his voice pained, though. Tortured, somehow. "Yes, Bella." He looked at me with such an intensity that I was sure my heart betrayed my feelings.

And I knew it wouldn't make a difference. I knew it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make him stay and it certainly wouldn't make him love me. But it just felt right. I had to take this once in a lifetime opportunity to tell him, even if it had no impact on him whatsoever.

I breathed in and looked at him through glassy eyes. "I love you." The moment the words were out my mouth, his lips took their place. His kiss was different than I remembered. Less hesitant, much more powerful. He wasn't holding back. And I knew he was letting go of whatever scrap of affection or regret he might have had towards me in that kiss. He pulled back, obviously due to my necessity for air. Sometimes I really regretted not being an indestructible immortal who didn't need to breathe or sleep. It would have come in handy in this particular situation.

Suddenly, his head whipped up and I sensed the tension in the air as a snarl ripped from deep within his chest. I did not make sense of the events that followed. He quickly picked me up with no effort and placed me on his back telling me to hold on and bolted up the coast. He ran for what seemed like ten minutes but I knew were much farther than ten minutes of human running would take us. He set me down gently and smiled crookedly. I knew that I had blushed for I could feel the warmness in my cheeks.

"You're here with Jacob Black." he said.

I crossed my arms awkwardly and nodded my head. After all this time, I still worried about hurting him. Even though he left, his feelings still came first. I smiled ruefully at my stupidity. When would this lamb learn that the lion deserves a lioness?

"I saw it all in his mind, you know. He was coming back to the beach house. Bella…" he took my hand and pressed his lips to it cautiously. "I don't think an apology will suffice to make up for what I've done to you. If there was anything…"

"Stay." He looked up at me in confusion.

"What?"

"You want to make it up to me…" My voice broke. "Stay. Don't leave me. Take me away from here, from him. Don't let me be without you." I knew even as I said these words that they would not take a toll on him. He didn't care so why would he stay?

A pained expression crossed his angelic face. He shouldn't feel pain. An angel like him deserves happiness, not whatever was grieving him at the moment. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. I'm the monster here, not you. I need you to tell me…" he paused, grimacing at what must have been a bad memory. "Tell me his thoughts were fabricated. Tell me I didn't break your spirit that way."

"It wasn't my spirit you broke, Edward. It was my entire life. But it was my fault, I… I shouldn't have let it control me like that. I should have been stronger. Like you." I said with a fake chuckle.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. More than you can ever imagine. I completely understand if you'd like to go back to your… husband." I could tell he had to force the word out. "But if you'd like to stay with me, I would be very happy. Just tell me what you want."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Edward. I don't want you to force yourself into this. But know this. If you had been there, Jacob wouldn't have come to mean half of what he does now, which is still nothing compared to you." I ranted until I was sure I'd break down again but I held my own. I knew it would hurt Edward and I didn't want to bring any more pain or guilt. He didn't deserve it.

"You love him." He sighed. "I really shouldn't be upset, it's what I wanted for you. What am I doing?" he said to himself. "Keep it light." he whispered, clearly not meaning for me to hear but it was intelligible in the silence of this pristine beach.

"I'll take you half way back, Bella. I don't want him to catch my scent. I won't ruin your life, not again." he seemed sure of himself but his eyes revealed otherwise.

Apparently, in these last few years, he had lost his ability to lie. And I had lost my ability to feel. Well, that's not completely true. I could feel pain, misery, despair… I just couldn't feel happiness but now, I truly felt happy. I was in the best condition I'd been in a long time.

"Edward, there's nothing I want more than to stay with you. But you're right. I do love Jacob. Not in the same way at all but I care for him. We got married less than twenty-four hours ago. If I leave him…" I shook my head. What was I doing? What the hell was I doing? Edward… here, in my arms… willing. How could I give that up for Jacob? Again, the monster in my surfaced and I realized I was no better than the life-sucking vampires who preyed on clueless lovers. I would suck the life out of Jacob. But I couldn't bring it in me to regret my decision in any way. I would have Edward and there was nothing I wouldn't be willing to do in order to secure him forever.

"Yes, I care for him. But I'm not in love with him, Edward. Take me back so I can talk to him and pack my things. I'm with you." I spoke with conviction and watched as his eyes lit up tremendously. I heard a ring coming from his jean pockets and when he picked up, I smiled joyfully.

"Alice. Yes, she's here. We're fine." he spoke into the phone with that velvety voice of his and I knew that I was home.

"We'll meet you there." Finally, he snapped the phone shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Home. Forks. You can say goodbye to Charlie and whoever else you want because after that, I'm changing you myself. Isabella Marie Swan… will you take me back? Forever?" he asked, a silent plea in his dark smoldering eyes.

I would kill Jacob, that much was certain. I frowned inwardly as I thought of the boy… the man who had given me a semblance of what life should be like. He had been my guide out of the darkness that engulfed me. But the darkness must have never left for only now, with Edward by my side did I feel free from that dark cloud of misery.

"He's coming." he almost sang in his melodic voice. "I'll come back for you in five minutes. Sooner if he gets angry. Call for me and I'll be here before you can finish my name." He kissed my forehead and tightened his embrace only slightly before letting go and running off into the woods, dazzling me. Oh, how I missed being dazzled.

Jacob soon came into view, a confused look gracing his face. I sighed. This would be difficult. Then I thought of Edward and took in one big breath preparing myself for what I was about to do.

"Bella." he called, relief evident in his husky voice. "You're alright. I thought… when I caught that scent, I thought the worst." I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks and his gaze grew concerned. "Bella? What's wrong, honey?"

"Jacob… I… I don't know how to tell you this." I closed my eyes, bracing for whatever string of curses he hurled at me. "It's him."

"Him?" he growled. "As in Edward? Why if that bloodsucker hurt you again, Bells, I'll make sure he never takes another undeserved breath. What is he doing here, anyway?"

Using up all my courage, my eyes met his and I mustered up the most apologetic look I could. "He didn't hurt me. And I'm so sorry, Jake."

"For what, Bells?" he asked caringly.

"For hurting you." At first, his face twisted into confusion until understanding donned his face. "He came back… for me. I can't just let him go, Jake. Please, please don't hate me!"

"What are you saying?" I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if his voice really did quiver when he spoke.

"I'm leaving with him. I'm so sorry, Jake. I hate myself, more than you can imagine."

"But why? I thought you were over him, Bella. For five years Cullen hasn't shown up and I've been here and one day he comes back, you're just ready to forgive him?" He was getting angry but I couldn't call Edward. Not yet, this was too private, too sensitive a matter to have any witnesses.

Slowly, I lifted my left hand and wriggled off my wedding ring forcing it into Jacob's big, warm hands. "You and I both know that I'm not meant to be Bella Black." The look on his face was devastating. Was that what I looked like when Edward left? Again with the chills just at saying his name. More proof that I was making the right decision. But even right decisions aren't easy ones and facing Jacob certainly wasn't easy. "I've loved him forever. You're my best friend, Jake. That's why I married you. I can't imagine life without you but I completely understand you wanting to cut off all communication with me after this."`

He shook his head but I could see the trembling that started in his arms and continued up his spine. He was phasing. I knew it. But I couldn't call Edward. It would turn into a fight and I could not be responsible for that. I tried calming him down but nothing worked. Soon, the russet wolf exploded out of my ex-best friend and his claw came crashing down my neck.

The pain was bearable. It hurt less than when James had broken my leg but that was probably because the loss of blood was numbing my senses. I could feel the darkness creeping in and the last thing I heard before I went under was a pained howl and a sadistic growl. It seemed as though the fight would happen anyway.

* * *

EPOV

I paced around in the forest, nervous. I knew that werewolves had a temper and how easily the could hurt the loved ones around them. I could only hope that he had more self control around Bella. Surely he couldn't fall prey to his instincts and hurt someone as precious as her. No one knew better than me just how much self control it takes and I prayed that the dog could live up to it. I started to walk back when I heard Jacob howl and a thudding noise shake the ground. I sped to where I had left Bella and saw her on the sand bleeding profusely.

I snarled at Jacob and pushed him away from her. I would deal with him later. Right now, Bella was the priority. Keep your heart beating, my love. Just keep it beating. Please, love. I prayed to all gods known and unknown that they save my Bella. Once I felt we were deep enough in the jungle that no one would hear her screams, I lay her gently on some leaves. I put my ear to her chest and heard her beautiful heart beating. Less than a second later, my teeth ripped into her flesh, my venom flooding her veins.

Once I was done administering the venom, I held her hand and lay down next to her. She wouldn't feel anything yet. The pain would come later. I hated myself for doing this, for being so selfish. For causing her all of this emotional and physical pain.

He didn't know if she could here him but it didn't matter. He would keep his word.

"I love you, Bella. I'll never leave you again and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take you away from me." I whispered, kissing her hair.

In three days, once she was changed, I'll go after than moronically immature and volatile dog. But nothing, not even the thought of avenging Bella could make me leave her now. She needs me. At least, she will in a few hours when it begins. I sat around for a few hours tracing circles on her ever-cooling and paling skin. A whimper escaped her lips at dawn and I knew that the burning had begun.

She writhed in pain and all I found comfort in was that we would be together forever.

* * *

BPOV

It started off as warmth like the sun shining down on your back. But in a matter of seconds, it intensified into a searing burn on every part of my body. I wanted to scream but I could not move a muscle. I tried to open my mouth and the burning stung even more. So Edward had changed me. In three days, I would be just like him. Perfect in every single way.

And maybe, just maybe, I would deserve him then. I could stand next to him and not feel unworthy of his everlasting love. Just thinking about him made the pain seem less evident. But it was there and it was going strong. My heart seemed to burn the most and breathing was getting increasingly difficult. I then wondered if it was possible to die while transforming. If the pain was too much… But I knew that Edward and the rest of the Cullens had suffered a lot as well in their transformations. It was the price that I would have to pay.

Time had no meaning in the fire. I had no point of reference. Occasionally, I would hear Edward say something but the pain was so much, his voice slurred and I could not understand. My angel was trying to tell me something and I couldn't reply. Unless I was imagining the whole thing. After all, they never told me you couldn't hallucinate during your transformation. I tried desperately to cry. To find some way to release all of this torture I was feeling. Whether through a scream or a tear, it was building up inside and I needed to let go. The pain intensified even more and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. I heard a contented sigh from the angel next to me. Could this torment be coming to an end?

* * *

EPOV

She didn't scream. Not once. That was a good thing but it worried me to no end. Had I been too late? What if she got stuck between being a human and a vampire? Trapped forever in this torment of transformation. Then, her heart began to flutter and I knew that she would be opening her eyes soon.

A few minutes passed and I glanced to her when I heard a gasp and looked into the burgundy eyes of Bella Swan.


End file.
